NaruSasu
by KilaIesha a.k.a Gaara'sGirl12
Summary: A story of Naruto and Sasuke... Yaoi NaruSasuNaru I wanted to add in here because I forgot that the song/poem Concrete Angel belongs to artina McBride! Gomen, gomen, gomen!


Disclaimer: I own Naruto not! If I did Gaara would be in love with me!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto: SASUKE! Sasuke, please don't go! I love you! I need you with me! Sasuke! Please!

The normally happy blond was now on his hands and knees, crying so hard....so hard....

Naruto: Please, Sasuke! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Oh, God, please don't let him leave me! I don't want to be all alone again! Not again! Not again!

Sasuke *taking Naruto in his arms*: It's ok, Naruto....it's ok....don't cry....I won't leave....not with you needing me like this....Naruto....do you mean it?

Naruto: Mean *intake of breath* what, Sasuke?

Sasuke: That you love me?

Naruto: Of course. *hugs him* If I didn't mean it....I wouldn't have said it....I love you....more than anything....I really do....do you....love me?

Sasuke: Truthfully....I'm not sure,....but I think so....

Naruto *snuggling into him*: Sasuke,....let's stay at either one of our houses....

Sasuke: You mean spend the night?

Naruto (sleepily): Yeah....*falls asleep*

Sasuke: Since you're already asleep,....we'll stay at my house....*stands up*

~ Sasuke's House ~

Sasuke: He looks so cute when he's asleep....I wonder....nah....he can't be....can he?

Naruto: Can I what?

Sasuke *blushing*: Nothing....never mind....

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yeah?

Naruto: Can I....kiss you?

Sasuke *blushing*: Well....I....um....I....

Naruto: If you say no....I won't mind....

Sasuke: Yes....I'll let you....

Naruto *kisses him*: Thanks....I've wanted to do that for a while,....but I'm not some obsessed fan-boy....I really do love you....

Sasuke: Naruto....will you....be my....boyfriend?

Naruto: Do you mean it? Are you sure? Are you doing this out of pity?

Sasuke: I'm doing it out of love....I really want you to be my boyfriend....will you?

Naruto: Sure....if you're really ok with it....

Sasuke: Yay! *hugs him*

Naruto: That was awkward, but *hugs him* I can't pass up a free hug....

Sasuke: Me neither....especially one....this warm....mmmm....Naruto....you smell....really good....

Naruto: Thanks....but....um....I can't think of a compliment to give you,....sorry....

Sasuke: You talk to much....

Naruto: What? Huh-

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, because a pair of warm, moist, Uchiha lips were on his own....basically, he did the thing you do when your boyfriend/girlfriend kisses you....he kissed back....it turned out to be the beginning of a full make-out session(Author: HOT!!!!)....finally air caused them to part....both dazed and panting from the earlier event and the lack of oxygen to their brains....

~ Nine Years Later ~

*talking to ANBU squad* Sasuke: Hurry up! We've got to get to him! Before they do!

Shikamaru: Yes, sir!

Kiba: C'mon, Akamaru! Dig faster!

Neji: There! Over in that pile of dirt!

~ Six Minutes Later ~

Sasuke *cradling Naruto in his arms*: Naruto....wake up....it's me....Sasuke....

Naruto (weakly and faintly): S-sasuke? You did come....after all....

Sasuke: Of course I did....I love you....why....why wouldn't I come?

Naruto (same voice): You....took so long....I thought you had left me....just like....how most of the village just....turned their backs on me....

Sasuke: Oh,....Naruto,....I would never, ever do that to you....you're my life! You're my world! _**You**_ are my everything!

Naruto: ....

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto: ....

Sasuke: Naruto!?

Naruto (same voice): Sasuke....please....sing for me....

Sasuke: Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Once more

You opened the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

During the trip home(Author: Get a box of tissues)....Naruto....died....they came to Konoha running....they ran straight to Tsunade....

Tsunade: He WHAT!?

Sasuke *crying*: Help! Please! I don't know what to do! I'm scared!

Tsunade: SHIZUNE!!!! SAKURA!!!!

Shizune/Sakura: Yes, ma'am?

Tsunade: We're starting "Operation Bring Naruto Back"!

Both: Yes!

They all started....Sasuke had to leave the room....he could be found right beside the door....waiting and crying for his one true love....

~ Five Hours Later ~

Tsunade: Sasuke, you can come in now!

Sasuke *inside the room*: Is he?

Tsunade: He's alive....as you can see....Sakura passed out....Shizune just passed out herself,....but Naruto will be just fine....take him home, and let him sleep....when he wakes up he will be fully healed....he's sleeping because of all the healing his body has to do,....but he will wake up....*smiles*

Sasuke: Thank you, Tsunade....*smiles*

Tsunade: You're welcome, Sasuke.

~ Sasuke And Naruto's House One Week Later ~

Naruto: S-sasuke? Are you there?

Sasuke: Yes, Naruto, I'm here....I missed you're beautiful sky-blue eyes....

Naruto: I saw you in my dreams,....but it wasn't the same....there's only one you....

Sasuke: You still talk to much....

Naruto: Not a-

Once again....Naruto's sentence was cut off by a pair of warm, moist, Uchiha lips....and wait there's more....Sasuke's tongue glided over Naruto's lips.(Author: More detail.) Naruto thought to himself, "I won't let him in just yet....that's what he gets for saying I talk to much!" Sasuke decided to move his lips to Naruto's neck....making Naruto moan and granting Sasuke entrance....so, their make-out session went on until....

Sasuke: Naruto! I can't stand it anymore! Take me!

Naruto: S-sasuke? Are you-

Sasuke: I'm sure! Just....make love to me!

So....um....yeah....they....um....you know....

~ Morning ~

Sasuke *waking up*: Did that really....did Naruto really....*snuggles into Naruto's chest* That was the best night of my life....

Naruto: Same here....my Sasuke....

Sasuke: I love you...

Naruto: I love you, too....

Sasuke: Good....I'm tired....let's go back to sleep....

Naruto *yawn*: Yeah....

They fell asleep together....again....little did they know....they were being watched....by the Japanese Micheal Jackson....Orochimaru himself(Author: I bet he watched them do it, too! *shudders*)....

~ Outside Of Naruto And Sasuke's House ~

Orochimaru: Well, what do you think, Kabuto?

Kabuto: They're perfect....for your plan of course....

Orochimaru: I agree....what's more....I believe they really love each other....that makes it even better....don't you agree?

Kabuto: Yes, Lord Orochimaru....I do....(Author: Are they getting married? It finally happened! I don't know if I should be freaked out or disgusted! I mean Orochimaru! No offense to anyone who likes him....)

~ Two Hours Later ~

Naruto *waking up*: Hm....I can still feel the warmth....radiating off his beautiful body....

Sasuke: Thank you....I guess this means....we're lovers now....

Naruto: I guess so....

Sasuke: I think we should get up and eat now....besides I'm starving how 'bout you?

Naruto: I could use some food....I'll make it....what do you want to eat?

Sasuke: How about....we make it?

Naruto: Even better....now let's get up, take a shower, and get dressed, so we can get food....

Sasuke: Let's take a shower together....it'll save more water, and it'll be faster....

Naruto: O-ok.

Sasuke *getting out of bed*: Good, gosh! It's freezing!

Naruto: I think next time we should turn up the heat....before we....do it....

Sasuke: I totally agree....

Naruto *getting up and running*: SHOWER!!!!

Sasuke: Hey! Wait up!

Naruto: Last one in is a Sakura!

Sasuke: No fair! You got a head start!

Naruto: HA!

~ In The Shower ~

Naruto: Sasuke, will you wash my back?

Sasuke: Sure....if you wash mine....

Naruto: Okie Doke.

Sasuke: You're so childish....

Naruto: It's fun!

Sasuke: Really?

Naruto *sarcastically*: No, I just do it 'cuz I'm retarded.

Sasuke: You're retarded?

Naruto: No! That was sarcasm. *laughs*

Sasuke: I know, dork. *laughs*

Naruto: At least I don't have hair like a duck's butt! *laughs harder*

Sasuke: My hair does not look like a duck's butt! Does it?

Naruto: Yeah, it does....

Sasuke: Finally! I don't have to use five cans of hair spray anymore!

Naruto: So, that's why you're hair is flat right now?

Sasuke: Yeah.

Naruto: My hair is naturally spiked up.

Sasuke: Really?

Naruto: Yep, yep.

Sasuke: Awesome!

~ Eating Breakfast ~

Naruto: Wanna go to the movies tonight?

Sasuke: What ever you want, birthday boy.

Naruto: It's October the tenth already!?

Sasuke: Yeah....so, what ever you want to do today....we'll do it!

Naruto: YAY!!!! That totally rocks!

Sasuke: You've got to eat all of your breakfast before we do anything though....

Naruto: You sound more like my mom then my lover.

Sasuke *joking*: Shut up and eat, son.

Naruto *laughs*: That was cute....do it again....

Sasuke: Son, your mother needs rest.

Naruto: Ok....you can stop. That was getting 'kinda creepy!

Sasuke: Ah, but I love you.

Naruto: True....and I love you, too!

Sasuke: I must be the luckiest man on Earth! I'm so happy that I'm with you....

Naruto: I'm happy that I'm with you, too....

Sasuke: Let's make a promise.

Naruto: Alright, fill me in.

Sasuke: We will always try to stay together....as lovers, God forbid anything happens to our relationship....or friends....let's just stay together....forever....

Naruto: Pinky promise?

Sasuke: Pinky promise.

~ Later Leaving The Ichiraku Ramen Shop ~

Orochimaru: My little pets....how are you?

Naruto: You! You're the one who tried to kill me! You freaky, boy-child-molesting, slithering, son of a-

Sasuke: BITCH! YOU! I'LL MURDER YOU! YOU ALMOST KILLED NARUTO! Naruto, can I kill him?

Naruto: Let's both kill him!

Sasuke: Right! You ready?

Naruto: Oh, yeah! RASENGAN!

Sasuke: CHIDORI!

Sasu/Naru: CHIDOGAN!

Orochimaru: Hm....that's not going to work with me....*gets hit* see....told you....

Naruto: Oh, just wait....

Sasuke: Until the poison kicks in....

Naruto: It's a NaruSasu special!

Sasuke: It's our deadliest and most painful!

Naruto: So, enjoy the rest of your miserable, ten minute life....if you can get through the pain....

Sasuke: Come, Naruto....we must celebrate you're birthday.

Naruto: True, my dearest!

~ Movies ~ (Watching The Grudge)

Naruto: {This movie is so lame!}

Sasuke *screams & grabs Naruto*: EEEEPPPP!!!!

Naruto *chuckles*: Aw! How cute! You were afraid! That's so adorable!

Sasuke: If you never speak of this....I'll buy you ramen for a week....

Naruto: It never happened!

Sasuke: Thank you.

Naruto: You're welcome, cutie.

Sasuke: You're just a big flirt, y'know that?

Naruto: At least, I only flirt with you, Sasu-kun.

Sasuke: True....I love you, Naru-kun.

Naruto: I love you, too!

~ After Movie ~

Sasuke: That....was....just....plain....weird....

Naruto: Well....you had me to hold onto!

Sasuke: True....that changes everything! Let's go shopping!

Naruto: Yay! I love shopping!

Sasuke: Well then, let's go!

~ Mall ~

Naruto: Oh, oh, Sasuke! I gotta have that shirt!

Sasuke: A black shirt....? That's unlike you....

Naruto: Well, it sticks out....just like me! I mean you hardly ever find a plain black shirt in K-mart!

Sasuke: How much is it?

Naruto: Twenty bucks!

Sasuke: That's pretty cheap....all right....we can get it.

Naruto: Thanks, Sasu-kun!

Sasuke: Any time, my dear.

They bought the shirt and went home....and their house was....was....was all torn apart!

~ Their House ~

Naruto: Who did this?

Sasuke: I don't know....ugh! This is why I don't talk to many people!

Naruto *outside in the backyard*: SASUKE! COME LOOK AT THIS!

Sasuke *in the backyard*: What?! What is it?!

Naruto: Look at out our back porch!

The back porch had graffiti all over it....and it said "LEAVE HERE YOU FAGS! YOU DON'T BELONG! FREAKS!"....Naruto started crying....

Naruto *still crying*: I hate this! This is the worst day of my life! The world sucks! Life sucks!

Sasuke *holding Naruto*: I know....shhh....I know....it's ok....

Naruto *still crying*: HOW IS IT "OK"?

Sasuke: At least, we weren't hurt....we still have each other....*smiles* I couldn't care less about the house....I'm just happy we weren't hurt....

Naruto: Do you really mean that?

Sasuke: Yeah....I do....Naruto?

Naruto: Yes, Sasu-kun?

Sasuke *pulls out ring*: Will you....run off with me and get married?

Naruto *crying again*: S-s-s-sasuke....OF COURSE!!!! *jump-hugs him* YES!!!! YES!!!! YES!!!! AND MORE YES!!!! YES INTO ETERNITY!!!!

Sasuke *hugs him back*: I think you just made me even happier than you are right now....*kisses him*

Naruto: This is the best day of my life!

Sasuke: I thought it was your worse day ever.

Naruto: It was....until you proposed....Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yes?

Naruto: You know about Kyuubi right?

Sasuke: Yeah....it was sealed in a baby....that baby is supposed to be our age....

Naruto: That baby....I know him....

Sasuke: Really? Who is he....

Naruto: That baby....his name....his name is {I hope Sasuke won't hate me}....Naruto Uzumaki....I'm that baby....

Sasuke *hugs him*: Is that why everyone mistreated you? Oh, Naruto....I'm so sorry! I-i didn't know....I'm so sorry I was such a butthole when we were smaller. Please....forgive me....

Naruto: Already forgiven....but....why didn't you turn your back on me?

Sasuke: Because....I will love you no matter what....even if you turned out to be a house cat....my love for you can only increase....

Naruto: Do you really?

Sasuke: Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! You are the only one I could ever love!

Naruto: Sasuke....let's go inside....*whispers seductively* I want to show you something....purrrr....I need your help with it....

Sasuke: Me likey where this is going....*whispers even more seductively in ear* purrrr....I need your help with something as well....will you help me?

Naruto *still whispering seductively*: I'll help you....if you help me....

Sasuke: It's a deal.

So....they....um....you know....again....*blush*

~ Next Day In Their Study ~

Naruto: Pain....lies....love....joy....

Sasuke: What'cha writing?

Naruto: Thoughts for a poem....

Sasuke: You are a poem....and a very beautiful poem at that....*smiles*

Naruto: Thanks.

Sasuke: You're very welcome.

Naruto *singing*: She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with the linen and lace

Ohhh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bering the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place

Where she's loved

Concrete Angelllll

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear but they turn out the light

A fragile soul cut in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be to late

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place

Where she's loved

Concrete Angelllllll

Oooooo

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place

Where she's loved

Concrete Angellllllllll

Sasuke: I'm glad you're not a concrete angel....I would never have lived as long as I have....

Naruto: ....Why?

Sasuke: I was depressed after my family died....I felt alone....I didn't think anyone cared....so I started cutting....one day....I cut the right vein....I almost died....it was painful....but to me it was beautiful....the river of blood looked so nice....I imagined myself....flowing....flowing freely with my blood....I fell unconscious....and I had a dream....my mother was there....and she was holding me....and then....she spoke....she told me that I couldn't die....that someone still cared about me....she told me to live on and complete my purpose....then...I woke up....I was in a hospital....and I looked beside my bed and saw you....

Naruto: So....that's what happened to you....I have a dark past as well....I used to cut, too....I never got as far as you did....because of Kyuubi....

Sasuke: Well....thank you Kyuubi for saving my Naru....even if it was just to save your own life....I really am glad you're alive....

Naruto: Me too! I couldn't live if I wasn't alive!

Sasuke *laughs*: I love you, but you can be a real usuratonkatchi.

Naruto *dips and kisses Sasuke*: I do it just to make you laugh, silly.*pouts*

Sasuke: If you drop me I swear to Kami-sama I'll kill you.

Naruto: I would never drop you! If I did I would fall with you.

Sasuke: You mean it?

Naruto: Of course I mean it!

Sasuke: Good!

Naruto: ....*sigh*....

Sasuke: What's wrong?

Naruto: Dunno....

Sasuke: ....Do you feel sick?

Naruto: No....just....sad....

Sasuke: Wanna talk about it?

Naruto: Nah.

Sasuke: Ok....do you want anything?

Naruto: Can I have you?

Sasuke *sits in Naruto's lap*: Of course, lovebug!

Naruto: Yay!!

Sasuke: Well, that certainly cheered you up.

Naruto: Yep, yep! I love you!

Sasuke: I love you, too!

Naruto: Yay!!!!

Sasuke: So what'cha wanna do today?

Naruto: Hm....wanna just take a walk?

Sasuke: Sure.

~ Hiking ~

Naruto: It's nice to just spend time together....

Sasuke: Yeah....

Naruto had his arm around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke had his arm around his(Naruto's) waist....both were smiling, because both were truly happy....

Sasuke: Let's camp here.

Naruto: 'Kay!

Sasuke: You're really energetic aren't you?

Naruto: Yeah, I am!

Sasuke: Great. That means you're ready for tonight. *smirks*

Naruto: Must we do it tonight?

Sasuke: Just kidding.

Naruto: Good. 'Cause it's you're turn to be seme, and I don't want my arse hurting in the morning.

Sasuke: You know I'd take care of you.

Naruto: Yeah, but I like to take care of myself.

Sasuke: Stubborn.

Naruto: I know....but I love you.

Sasuke: I love you, too. You lucky!

Naruto: I'm glad I have you....my love.

Sasuke: Me too.

Owari

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okami-hime: Please review! If you don't it's ok....but if you do....I'll give you....a COOKIE!!!!!!!!


End file.
